


Somniloquy-梦呓

by alanarcane



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: AU, BDSM, Dom/sub, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Imprisonment, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanarcane/pseuds/alanarcane
Summary: 一个关于生日的故事*娱乐大亨&演员！Solal、演员&歌手！Nuno、心理医生（伪）&演员！Ban*RPS皆平行宇宙，部分虚构的人设、人物经历及情节请勿较真*年龄操作，本故事中Solal约50岁，Nuno和老航35岁





	Somniloquy-梦呓

-1-  
“你还记得某些具体的细节吗？”

“不……”垂着手坐在躺椅边上的那人犹疑片刻，“那些画面……还有声音、动作、四周的环境、家具的陈设和他人的脸孔，一直都在缓慢地从我脑海中滑走，但……我不太好说，那种感觉始终存在，而且最近越来越清晰。”

洛朗·班拿圆珠笔轻轻戳了戳笔记本空白的页面，若有所思地记上几个字，“在这之前是否有试着采取其它措施解决你的问题？”

“如果搬家之类的算的话，有。一直以来我努力试图跨越那段关系对我的影响，我离开巴黎，到比利时、瑞士和葡萄牙，这些年甚至尝试去更远的地方，但你瞧……”那人的声音突然停了下来，洛朗抬起头，敏锐捕捉到他身体些微的颤抖，“我现在还是只能坐在这儿向您说这些话，医生，我可能从来没有真正逃走过。”

“你不需要叫我医生……”洛朗苦笑起来，把手上的笔记本合上，“这不算是一次诊疗，我们只是普通的聊聊，放轻松点。那么，你觉得究竟是什么样的情感束缚了你？”

对方摇了摇头。他搬出了这两个小时的会话里最常用的理由——“如果我知道我就不会需要同一个心理医生聊聊了”——来逃避一些更深入的问题，洛朗觉得现在就逼迫他做出回答可能并不是一个合适的选择。时间，总是有各种各样的缘由试图从人的生命中榨取更多时间，无论是否能达到想要的目标，时间的步伐总是不会停下。而洛朗现在也不过是换了种方式消耗时间罢了，伴随着墙上挂钟的秒针圆润地划过，他问着不一定能得到解答的问题，接收不一定真实准确的答案。接着他将圆珠笔插在封皮上，把本子放在一边，“我想，我们可以下次再继续。”洛朗站起身宣布这次的面谈结束，对方因为忙乱而紧绷的脸上快速流露出一抹感激的神情，但他隐藏的很好，下一秒那人脸上又只剩下了礼貌的微笑。洛朗揣测他也许没有自己想象中那样勇敢，他不过是自以为做好了万全准备来直面内心，实际上，时间有时候既温柔也残酷，有些东西轻易就能流逝，有些却始终沉淀着，永远也不会消失。

洛朗安慰性地拥抱了对方一下。接下来他们在这间被称为工作室的空旷房间里做了两次，一次在躺椅上，洛朗把那小个子男人牢牢按在皮质的靠背上，不堪重负的支架随着动作发出令人恼火的吱呀声，他们紧紧贴在一起，呼吸与心跳都仿佛在逐渐交融。接着他们在洛朗坐的靠背椅上做了第二次，洛朗靠在椅背上，很轻松地搂住对方纤细的腰肢，把他按下去，直到阴茎深入到最顶端，这时他们面对面，被侵犯的那人发出短促的尖叫。没有第三次，洛朗的友人草草收拾好自己，把衣服穿戴整齐，头发随手在脑后绾成一个髻，便匆匆离去了。

但他还会回来，洛朗知道，他们已经约好了，下一个周一，舞台工作者们的休息日。

-2-  
这件事出人意料的发展，对于努诺·雷森德来说不同寻常到有些异样。说老实话，他与洛朗·班看起来完全是两个世界的人。他第一次看到那位心理医生是在一次剧组庆功的酒会上，洛朗穿着笔挺的西装，领带都没松开，上边端正别着的领带夹看起来价值不菲。他挺着背端着一杯几乎没喝过的香槟酒紧张地站在人群中，脸上露出的笑容得体却有些僵硬，在放肆欢笑的人群中尤为格格不入。彼时努诺已经喝得有些微醺，先前他还同剧组里几位漂亮的姑娘谈笑风生，这会儿那些女孩们转移了目标，他独自霸占了一长段吧台，专注于在面前添置更多的酒杯。在这种情况下他们注意到彼此也不算全是巧合，洛朗在努诺身边坐下，把那杯酒搁在吧台上，试探着冲对方打了声招呼。

“嗨……？您好，我能坐在这儿吗？”

“嗨！”对方转过头来——大概是酒精作用，他脸上立刻露出显得兴奋过头的甜蜜笑容，“我能喝你这杯酒吗？”

洛朗没打算碰任何酒精饮料，所以他痛快地把自己的那杯香槟推了过去。穿着黑衬衫的男人仰着头喝酒时洛朗眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，他穿的那件黑衬衫像是顶上两颗扣子崩掉了似的，大敞着领口，露出的胸膛微微有些泛红。

“我是努诺·雷森德，”喝完酒后努诺长长叹了口气，把酒杯放在一边，转过头去认真看着对方，“我没见过你，你不是剧组的人吧？”

“实际上，我是大卫的哥哥……你应该认识他，大卫·班，我听他说过你的名字，你们曾经是同事？我是洛朗·班。”

“噢！这么说你就是他说的那位当心理医生的兄弟！”

洛朗苦笑着埋怨自己说漏嘴的弟弟，同时他注意到努诺在他微微点头确认这条信息时舔了舔嘴唇，身体前倾稍微拉进了一些他们之间的距离。

这当然能是个巧合，他们其中只是有一个乘便来到剧院又因为特殊关系误入酒会的普通观众，洛朗想不起来努诺在舞台上扮演的是什么角色——实际上当晚努诺根本没有上台——甚至连故事情节都想不起半点，当晚他欣赏的也许是个甜蜜的爱情故事，又或者是个悲惨的爱情故事，毕竟走进剧院的人们总乐于欣赏这些，观众想要观看什么，剧院就会为他们制作什么，大幕落下时虚幻的梦境也就随之而去了；而另一位是个有些颓丧而且不太得志的替补演员，他也许开朗，也许擅长交际，但面对同剧组一群平均年龄二十出头的男孩女孩，三十过半的他又不得不被他人、或者他自己排除在外。他们两个没什么特别的，不过是在一个恰如其分的热闹场合碰巧被彼此捡到，洛朗刻意让自己保持清醒，而他的新朋友却似乎早已迫不及待地将自己的意识抛给模糊而粘稠的意识，眯着眼睛，拼凑起各式各样的记忆接他的话头。

他们去最近的一家酒店开了一间房，谁也没有邀请谁，只是某种莫名顺理成章的默契。努诺在开始和洛朗聊天后就没有再去拿酒，在酒会快要结束时，他们忽然停下话头，洛朗盯着对方湿漉漉的褐色双眼，努诺又一次舔了舔嘴唇，眼中仿佛只充斥着全然的好奇心。他倒是没料想到努诺在床上黏腻的让人有些不自在，他勾着洛朗的脖子，双腿紧紧环着对方的腰，把头埋在他颈窝里发出咯咯的笑声，几乎整个人都被洛朗圈在身下。一整晚努诺都没有让自己离开对方的怀抱，洛朗原本想着，他早上应该提前一点离开，防止酒醒后的尴尬，可惜努诺没给他这样的机会，他睁开眼的时候还能看见努诺头顶乱糟糟的棕色碎发，近到他能闻到还没散去的酒店洗发露的气味。过了几分钟努诺也醒来，他们互相问候，帮彼此收拾起散落一地的杂物，然后一起去餐厅享用早餐。

“您……现在还收治病人吗？”

洛朗手上的叉子一滞，他抬起头眨着眼盯着对方看了一会儿，他的一夜情对象看起来分外紧张，完全没了先前的快活或自在的样子，“假如酒精没有让你忘记先前发生的事情的话，”洛朗故意用轻佻的语调说着，“你就应该知道，如果我答应你，我有可能会被没收执照，罚款，然后坐牢。”

对方抿着嘴唇把头垂了下去，“也许只是，呃，朋友间的帮助？我备受困扰，但是没有人可以倾诉，但是我觉得我可以相信你，是吗？”

洛朗沉默了片刻，最终还是从口袋里掏出一张名片，“记得提前两天预约。”

这时努诺脸上才露出如释重负的笑容来。

-3-  
他做了个梦。他总是做梦，有时候甚至会产生某种错觉：他早就不是做梦的那个人，是梦把他抓进一个笼子里，他目光所及只有无穷无尽的铁栏杆，那在之后便是一片漆黑。他能感觉到冰冷与绝望，每晚在那狭窄的空间里奔逃试图寻找到出口时，他的脚步却如同塞进一个小小的圆圈，圆圈的中心有一双眼睛，看着他就像看着一只小猫咪。然后那双眼睛会说，“好孩子”，它总是会用异样的语调安抚自己，肆无忌惮地声张着，它才是这场噩梦中唯一掌控一切的主宰。

有时候努诺醒来时外边天还是一片漆黑，闹钟没响，实际上他总是比自己的闹钟起得早，他会在恍惚中看看时间，关掉闹钟，在半梦半醒的困倦中熬到天明；另一些时候——更多的时候，他醒来，阳光强烈到窗帘也无法遮挡，他迷迷糊糊睁开酸涩的眼睛，体内狂奔的血液都好像还没停下脚步。他搅着咖啡的时候也会想，那个被人们称为“索拉尔”的家伙给他留下了许多无可救药的坏毛病，最显而易见的是难以规律的作息。最疯狂的那段时间他被要求随时能够被唤醒，以至于他不得不贪婪地在每一秒可以歇息的时间里汲取睡眠，但很快又立刻被唤醒、打醒，拖进另一段可怖的折磨。他住的地方没有光，他的门外边不会升起太阳，打开的窗口也不会投进月光。他的肉体与灵魂交给另一个人把控，透过过量的穿刺、长时间的监禁、皮鞭、性爱还有歌唱。

努诺睁开眼的时候三十三岁的索拉尔站在他面前，穿着三件套西装，黑色，没有系领带，头发被齐整地抹到脑后，看起来像一只猎豹。他自己是十八岁，还没离开学校，刚刚被索拉尔铰断一头长发，现在局促不安的站在他新的老板的面前。索拉尔不吝惜言辞的夸赞着他的嗓子，眯着眼睛上下打量着他，又过分亲密地拍拍他的肩膀，触摸被剃短的发茬。

“我们会看着它们长回来的，对吗？”

他慌张地点了点头，那时他还太年轻，除了满身冲劲一无所有。有时候努诺会想，他当时的梦想对于当时的年龄来说是否太张扬太贪婪，他渴望站在聚光灯下，台下的人们会叫着他的名字——或许就只有尖叫——他的名字无关紧要，音乐反而更能代表他个人的存在。索拉尔慷慨地把这个机会给了他，他如恶魔微笑着，引诱纯洁的生命上缴同梦想对等的代偿。年轻的毛头小子一无所有，除了他自己。

“你离开他多久了？”

“五年。”

“你所说的那些梦，是什么时候开始的？”

“三年？或者更多。有时候我甚至觉得我从没有离开过他，如果我想继续干下去，继续唱歌或者演戏，我永远也没法真正逃离他对吗？毕竟他是人尽皆知的那位索拉尔，而我谁也不是。”

当时的努诺已经三十岁了，他青春不再却仍像个孩子。他离开索拉尔之后交往过一任女友，那个好女孩最后为难的摇摇头，“你太孩子气了”，她皱着眉头叹气，“就好像一直没有长大一样”。其实在他断然离开那几乎断送他小半人生的地方时，相比许多年前他已经会思考更多——他想要的早已经不止是梦想，空谈或者言而无物的许诺什么都不算，只有金钱、实打实的利益与曝光度才能让他活下去，他学会了计算得失，有时甚至会质疑自己为什么不早一点开始盘算，这样他就不会抛掷自己空无一物的青春，换来一些可有可无的际遇。

-4-  
洛朗·班厌恶一成不变的常规生活，但他却也喜欢给自己排满计划。他在自己的时间表上密密麻麻写满待办事项，忙碌有时使人疲倦，但更多的时候，尤其是对于洛朗自己而言，忙碌更像是在充实他的生命，他感觉更像活着。他在自己作为演员的生涯中不知疲倦地扮演着多种多样的角色，合理的自我管控和适当的放纵，以此使自己能够从容的生活。

同样是舞台，有些人选择了剧场，也有人选择了电影电视剧，还有人在体育馆。但洛朗知道那些被刻意搭建起来的台子不足以满足他。台下的观众，成百上千也不够，他希冀着会有人簇拥着他，因为他扮演的那些人物而陷入疯狂——他的舞台是这一整个社会，是他的生活。

他与努诺·雷森德相识已经过了三个月。值得庆幸的是他并不需要对着那位向他寻求帮助的人扮演医生，但是他谨慎地分析着对方诉说的经历，努力拼凑成一块完整的图景。洛朗倒是了解一位心理医生应该做什么，虽然他并没有接受过专业的训练，但他理解并疏导，就像一位安静、善解人意同时又具备职业素养善于保密的倾听者。

努诺越来越频繁地约他出来。洛朗一边试图婉言拒绝，一边把自己的其它工作挪开，为他腾出更多时间。他不会不知道心理医生不光要帮助患者解决问题，在大多数情况下还要让患者脱离对自己的依赖。如果心理医生允许甚至鼓励患者频繁给自己打电话，造成过度依赖，这会影响心理治疗——哪怕这不算是真正的治疗，可他上瘾了。他有时会在清晨的时候接到一个突兀的电话，对方还没从噩梦的惊吓中走出来，带着哭腔的嘶哑的声音慌张地向他寻求慰藉。依赖与被依赖总是双向的渴求，他逐渐放纵努诺的侵入，温柔地接纳他的痛苦，努诺也好像被鼓动似的，这位所谓的患者很快学会了“控制”心理医生以获得更多的关注。

洛朗讨厌一成不变的生活，同样也讨厌习惯，但这时却有个人让他几乎触到自己的边缘。当那个身影会若有若无地飘进他的生活里，他终于意识到人的惯性是一种可怕的东西。不需要多少训练，甚至不需要很长时间，他想起努诺被肉体记忆折磨到哭泣，而精神层面的习惯更为可怕，那是蛰伏的毒蛇，毒液缓慢注入到全身的神经中，好教人放松、麻痹。他终于也领教到了习惯的可怕，他熟练地安抚慰藉自己怀里的人，每一次都比前一次更为投入。

“……你会没事的，好吗？你会好起来的，相信自己。”

“我看见，我看见了他，从来没有这么清楚，那么……那么真实，他看起来就在那里，我站在台上，乐队在奏乐，但是我想回头去找吉他手的时候没人在那儿，刚开始我还能看见舞台边缘观众的双手，他们在欢呼，一直在鼓掌，可是声音没有消失，人……台下没有人，所有的欢呼声都像是从远方、天上传下来，只有索拉尔一个人，他坐在观众席的正中间，就那么看着我，鼓掌……只有他一个人……”

“别担心，我在这里，还有我在。”

-5-  
现在有一个新的问题，究竟是扮演者在塑造角色，还是角色在吞噬扮演者？有件事努诺没有告诉洛朗，他总是含糊地将当初下定决心逃走的理由一笔带过。而实际上，所谓的契机只是他得到机会在舞台上扮演了一个反叛的角色，仅此而已，他扮演一个战胜了索拉尔的领袖。那段时间索拉尔对他的看管不甚严格，因此他在无意中得到了一个试镜的机会——第一次，他没有征得主人的同意就跑了出去，制作人和导演对他的能力相当满意，他站在台上试唱一个片段，灯光打得很足，台下空荡荡的观众席被朦胧的阴影遮盖着。努诺头一次觉得自己不被任何人注视着唱完一首歌，自由的滋味在他唇齿间打转，他把自己交出去的时间那么长，长到几乎让他忘记最开始他放弃原本的学业和可能的稳定生活，转而拿起话筒走上舞台，所追寻的、自己渴望的生活到底是什么样。

索拉尔一直训练他唱歌。努诺记得他过去是怎样夸赞他的声音的，总是不加掩饰的欣赏与赞美之情几乎让他脸红。当他再度回忆起被人掌控的那数十年人生，破坏与建立几乎时时刻刻将他撕裂开来。被惩罚和做爱时总是有口枷堵住他的嘴，让他不容易发出声音，美名其曰保护嗓子。但同时索拉尔又教会他抽烟（好在他早已经戒掉了）和喝酒（这个很难摆脱），教他麻痹自己，用外物转移注意力，所有的麻烦事和不必要的焦虑都渐渐被遗忘。

他第一次在舞台上喊出“我自由了！”的时候仍然保持着与索拉尔的关系，他扮演蛇的时候也是。但当他站在布景下吐着舌头肆意嘲讽那位主宰，穿着火红色的西装板着脸孔却被塞进笼子里的一城之主，而蛇当着舞台下所有观众的面强吻了他。尖叫声和欢呼声涌上台前时莫名的快感淹没了他，他的“手下”打败了索利斯，就像他迟早会打败索拉尔，这种想法在每一场演出之后都逐渐膨胀。想想看，那只是一段不合法的、秘密的交易，一直以来都非常公平，哪怕他离开也算不了什么，是的，除了自由，他当然可以得到属于他的自由。他的角色在吃掉他自己，那条毒蛇满满地将他塞进自己的腹中，湿冷的鳞片贴在皮肤上成了另一层皮肤，终于有一天他亮出不存在的獠牙威胁过去的自己，然后头也不回地离开了那座城堡。

那天试镜结束后，台上灯光熄灭，他把黏在额头上的碎发拨至耳后，刚准备鞠躬致意，台下却突兀地传来阵阵掌声。索拉尔一直在那，他突然意识到，他并没有所谓的观众，他误以为自己掰开笼门逃了出去，实际上笼子外还是笼子，索拉尔笑着为他献上掌声与欢呼，在空旷的穹顶下反复回响。

-6-  
“你也知道，都过去好几年了，你想知道的任何信息都能轻而易举的得到，为什么还需要我？”

“就算是我，也会有无法把控的事情。”

“比如？”

洛朗撑着脑袋侧倚在宽大的丝绒靠枕上，身上只披着一件单薄的白衬衫，扣子完全敞着，光滑的皮肤上四散印着淡红色的痕迹。他眨着眼望向身旁的索拉尔，脸上露出如同狐狸般狡黠的微笑与恰到好处的好奇。“他为什么要离开？”索拉尔思索了一会儿答道，“我知道他一直努力试着离开巴黎，离开法国，真是无情，不是吗？我想我为他准备好了他想要的一切，到头来我还是没有足够了解他。为什么？我只想知道他做出决定的理由，还有他现在的想法。”

“唔，有趣，”洛朗直起身子，盘腿坐在床上，换上一副饶有兴致的表情，“你会关心别人的想法，真少见。”

索拉尔淡淡笑了笑，俯身从床头柜上取来香烟和打火机，“照我说的去做就可以了。”

“这个计划可不保险，我的陛下，要是他屈服于我的魅力该如何是好呢？”

“那他就是你的了。”

-7-  
“抱歉，我必须接一下这个电话。”

努诺摆手示意没问题，洛朗欠了欠身便快步走向阳台。努诺对自己总是占用对方过长的时间赶到惶恐，他想这位医生也许久负盛名，还有很多病人等待着同他接洽，而他放纵自己不分场合的去占用他正常的工作时间，这让他在久违的安心感后徒增愧疚。正当他想靠在椅背上歇一会儿等对方回来，一件有些出乎意料的东西突然吸引了他的注意。洛朗一直拿来记录的小笔记本落在了座位上，夹在里面的一张照片露出了小半截。努诺轻易判断出那是洛朗本人，但照片上的那个洛朗穿着一件黑色的西装外套，没有衬衣，外套下是裸身穿着的西装马甲，领口的开叉接近腹部，头发抹着发胶做成有些蓬乱的造型，眼睛上挑看着来自上方的镜头，嘴角的笑容显得甚至有些诱人。在努诺的印象中洛朗是个严谨而克制的人，打从一开始他就觉得他们不在一个世界，舞台工作者与严肃的医学，他们人生的交集只是一连串巧合的重叠而已。

他伸出手的同时几乎瑟缩了，这是在越权窥视他人的隐私，又或者是对不该好奇的事物产生好奇心，而好奇心往往会非常致命。努诺想起他过去的生活，他只被允许了解被允许了解的东西，总有人会替他做出选择，他自己的想法似乎无关紧要。当有人能够毫无限制地窥视另一个人生命的全部，自我意识却反而成了累赘。他该死的被惯性思维笼罩着，而他灵魂中的另一块却叫嚣着，看看吧，看看你期待的真相是什么样的，总有一天你不会再天真，五年，你已经走了五年。

“嗨，抱歉……是要紧事，久等了。”洛朗将手机放进口袋，又把小笔记本拾起来，“刚刚讲到哪儿了？啊哈，解决方案，我们已经否决了几个，我依然要说，为何不再去见见他？”

“那不会有任何帮助的，他也不一定会想见我。”

“你的潜意识将这个人物化作梦魇，把他所带给你的表层感受抽象化成一个令人恐惧的概念，你不了解他的想法，我想他也不会了解你的。无论结果是好是坏，真相，唯有真相能够击破无谓的恐惧，这是唯一能从根源解决问题的方法，对吗？就算你们最后没能解决纠纷，我相信，如果你有勇气再一次站在他面……”

“你根本不知道他对我做了什么！”

努诺突然站起身失控地冲着对方大喊，然而片刻之后他又跌坐回椅子上，脸埋在双手间，沉默地啜泣着。

“也许你说得对。”丢下这句话他便转身离开，步伐急切就好像在慌忙逃窜一样。

-8-  
洛朗的笔记本上还有最后一个问题没有问出口。

“你爱他吗？”

他的胸口正在因为没来由的嫉妒而发紧。索拉尔爱他，因为他希望索拉尔爱他，但是他现在不能确定了；努诺也爱他，他一眼就能看穿那双单纯却深沉的眼眸，无法掩藏的情绪深深埋在那片棕色之下，可他现在也不能确定。洛朗一向认定这样一个道理，想要得到的就一定要争取，如果想要被爱，那就叫别人爱上自己。索拉尔把他亲密地搂在身边，他挑逗似的露出一点肉体，那双擅于扮演的双眼上扬看向镜头。那是别人没有到达过的位置，洛朗一直知道努诺的存在，但实际上索拉尔身边几乎没有任何属于努诺的痕迹，一切照旧。

所以那到底是什么？索拉尔提起努诺的时候从不会动容，那好像是个与自己无关的陌生人，但他却会关心这样一位陌生人的想法。他们对于爱情总是闭口不谈，那是小孩子的游戏，徒增烦恼的浪漫在现实面前不堪一击。可他们到底为什么走到这一步？

那是两种不一样的嫉妒。或许是三种，最后一种是对他自己。

“你到底喜欢他什么？”站在阳台上的洛朗压低声音冲着另一头的索拉尔吼道，“整整十二年，你扔不打算放过他吗？他当你是一国之君，城堡里的国王，残暴无度的掌控者与支配者，你还想要他怎么样？”

“这是很有趣的看法。”

“告诉我，你爱他吗？”

“爱？不，我想那不是爱情，”电话那头短暂沉寂了片刻，“但是持有他对我而言依旧是一件很重要的事情，你不会让我失望的，嗯？”

“……当然。”

-9-  
努诺拨通第一个电话，打给索拉尔。

第二个电话，拨给洛朗·班。

他很快得到了一个时间和确切的地点，这通电话似乎完全在索拉尔的意料之内。索拉尔总是这样，习惯掌控一切，替他做主。努诺无力再去争辩什么，在他放下内心的芥蒂与恐惧之后却凭空有了些带着快意的释然，无穷无尽的梦魇与逃亡使他疲惫，他最大的敌人，试图杀死他又制造他的恶魔却是他自己，他抑制着喉咙里涌上来的酸涩，粗略地应答下来便迫不及待地挂断电话。洛朗没有接他的电话，转到了留言信箱，留言信箱的提示音是洛朗自己录的，声音里熟悉的掺杂着温和的笑意。第一次他什么也没说，“滴——”声响起后慌忙按下挂断。他捏着手机，桌面上是两人的合照，在健身房里，他们都只穿着背心，身上还挂满汗水，但他们那时都很快乐，快乐又自在。他抿着嘴唇又从衣服口袋里拿出了另一张照片，他偷偷将它从洛朗的笔记本里拿了出来，放在上衣贴身的口袋里。薄薄一张照片纸却仿佛在燃烧一样，贴着他的心脏不停鼓动。那是一张合照，站在右边的是那个看起来不太熟悉的洛朗·班，而左边则是他再熟悉不过的索拉尔。

因为一杯香槟他就相信了那个人，或者是因为他迷恋那种感觉，同洛朗的性爱总是温和而有趣的，他喜欢被洛朗圈在怀里，被那双强壮却柔软的臂膀保护着，那种温暖他从未体验过。洛朗·班看起来是个置身事外的普通医生，努诺曾经对此深信不疑。可真相走到他面前张开獠牙，还是索拉尔，那根本不是所谓的温存与救赎，只是一个温柔的陷阱，他迷迷糊糊地走进去，再一次将自己的人生拱手相送。这样的错误看起来多么熟悉啊，索拉尔了解他，可索拉尔对于努诺却是个谜团。他从没有离开过，五年时间，只够努诺推开门，尽力往前跑，然后终于触摸到笼子的边界，铁栅栏肆意声张，“瞧，你哪儿也没去成。”

努诺捏着照片，再一次接通了洛朗的信箱，在里面留下了一段留言。

“呃，嗨，我想说，很抱歉，我拿走了你的照片……对不起……可我爱你。”

就像努诺这么多年一直感受到的那样，他身体里的另一部分，那些梦魇和陋习，早就与他的灵魂交织盘绕，寄生的枝叶植根于他的血肉，他现在承认了，接受了，他出卖自己的灵魂为自己赎得安宁。这不是个对等的交易，当他闭上眼睛纵身跃下深渊，悬崖边缘与漆黑的峡谷中，有两双眼睛在注视他。

-10-  
“生日快乐。”

努诺被蒙着眼睛带到床榻上，视野被剥夺导致他其他的感官敏感而恐惧。听到熟悉的声音说出那句话时他的身体立刻僵住了，而身下铺着的丝绸寝具触感冰凉，他赤身裸体躺在上面，像是被冷水浸泡般颤抖而无措。一双手很快抚摸上他的脚踝，那双手的指尖温热，手掌却是了无生气的皮革触感，那是索拉尔。索拉尔拉开他的双腿，仔细触摸过他每一寸的皮肤，努诺僵着身子任人摆布，他感觉自己是一件物品，被人清洗干净后仔细查看是否有缺损。索拉尔没有说话，四周安静得有些诡异，只有沉重的呼吸声缓缓散开，努诺不得不努力克制着才不发出丢脸的哀嚎。

突然有一双手从他背后伸了出来，那双手把他托起来，拥进一个温暖的怀抱，那人把头埋在他的肩膀上，急切地留下一个又一个吻。索拉尔从不吻他，努诺莫名想起自己过去的日子，没有温存，没有甜蜜，索拉尔对他的亲密总是带着粗暴的意味。他偏着头靠近那搂着自己的人，那人的耳畔后还带着没褪尽的香水味，那些吻不知道是在预示占有还是安抚，匆忙烙印在他的颈侧。

“嗨，Lolo。”

“……嗨。”

这时索拉尔操了进去。努诺咬着嘴唇发出一声短促的悲鸣，洛朗几乎同时就吻上他的嘴唇，他们在喘息与呻吟间拼凑出一个深沉的亲吻。努诺的身体大幅度的耸动着，但洛朗坚持让他靠在自己怀里，在他发出不加掩饰的、带着哭腔的呻吟时安慰性的吻他。蒙着那双眼睛的布条已经被泪水浸出深色的印记，即便如此努诺还是一直扭着头，他看不见，视线却一直朝着洛朗的方向，仿佛溺水的人试图抓住最后一块木板。洛朗伸手抚慰努诺的阴茎，还有自己的，他感到这种快感带着被攫住咽喉般的窒息感：努诺在同他做爱时总是会笑，一边抱怨他弄疼了自己一边发出满意的叹息；而索拉尔在床上更多的是表现出征服欲。而现在努诺接受的不过是野兽单方面的捕猎，不带感情的强行标记，是占有者单方面的重申所有权，而洛朗也轻而易举的发现努诺比以往任何时候都要兴奋，当他被伤害、被毫无怜惜的对待时，他的身体立刻向施加痛苦的人投降。

可当他透过黑色的布匹看见努诺求救的眼神，他想起电话录音里那瑟缩的声音。为什么索拉尔要他一起来？他成功了，也失败了，因为他让努诺发现他是个骗子，一个披着伪装的自大狂，他把决定性的证据留在努诺面前，努诺拿走了它，而且留了下来。爱？为什么是爱？努诺·雷森德是个无可救药、天真又精明的傻瓜。他本可以立刻逃走，就像他一直在做的那样，为什么他不逃了？洛朗找不到答案，他不是心理医生，也不是什么可以交心的朋友，他只是一个渴望着爱的人，有个傻瓜把爱交给了他，现在却轮到他不知所措了。

“我的好男孩们。”

结束之后这间屋子里唯二能看见彼此的人沉默地对视，剩下的那个人倒在床上尽力蜷缩着自己。索拉尔脸上带着惯常的高高在上的微笑，看着洛朗的眼神比起平时温和许多。洛朗不知道这座城的君王是否已经满足，索拉尔扯了扯衣领，拄着手杖不慌不忙地离开。洛朗不确定自己应该干些什么，他的工作结束了，应该结束了，他应该让自己离开，从最早的那天，他们在一个狗屁酒会上见面，他应该什么也不说就走。他是帮凶却承担着受害者的爱情，始作俑者同时又是他们的持有者。

“你没告诉我今天是你的生日，”洛朗轻轻吻上努诺的额头，“生日快乐……还有，我也爱你。”他凑到对方的耳边用最细微的声音说着，却无法控制自己的泪水缓缓滑落。


End file.
